A Day in the Life of Gray
by Unicorn819
Summary: Just one word one-shots revolving around the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail. }Cookies: Gray hated to admit it,but sometimes, he'd just like to sit back and enjoy a cookie.


**Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail Fan fic, so forgive me for any mistakes! **

**So the pairings are **

**Nalu**

**Lyon/Juvia**

**Jellal/Erza**

**Gajeel/ Levy**

**And eventually Gray/OC**

**Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Some might call his guild crazy, immature,and just plain _weird_, but to Gray, it was the place he called home.

_Word:____Cookies_

X

The ice mage silently sat at the bar of the guild hall, a cup lukewarm peppermint hot chocolate in his hand.

He did't necessarily hate the cold weather, seeing as he grew up in it, but he just simply hated when everyone complained constantly about it.

Especially Natsu.

And not to mention he liked peppermint hot chocolate.

A loud crash, and the sound of a plate clattering broke him out of his trance. The raven looked up to see Natsu over Erza, along with a plate of strawberry cake on the ground beside them.

"Look what you did!" The scarlet haired woman yelled, shoving the fire dragon slayer off of her. Natsu stammered as he motioned to various people around them.

"You guys saw that! Lucy tripped me!" He shouted, pointing to the blonde woman, who was talking to Cana.

Grey shook his head and chucked. Just like Natsu to mess around with Lucy.

"No I didn't!" She responded. Happy flew next to her and snickered.

"Yes she did." The blue cat said through laughs, causing Gray to laugh a little louder.

It was obvious that Natsu was getting riled up from the cold weather, and the raven came up with his final conclusion;

The flame-brain was looking for a fight.

Too bad for the dragon slayer, because Gray had a case of laziness, and simply refused to do anything major today. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Loke appeared and slung his arm around his master.

"No she didn't" he argued.

To Gray, it looked like his plan to fight was going down the toilet.

"You know Natsu, if you just wanted a fight, you could've asked me." Gajeel commented, standing up from his stool.

If only someone had told Gray that this is when world war 3 started...

First, Gajeel pushed Natsu, who bumped into Bickslow, who ended up knocking Cana's barrel of wine over, and onto of that, they knocked over Erza, who was carrying _another_ piece of cake.

In other words, one of the biggest fights in universe started.

Gray dodged the flying stool that came towards him, and turned to Juvia, who poked him on the shoulder.

"Gray-sama, would you like some cookies that I baked for you and Lyon-chan?" She asked, holding a plate of about twelve cookies. The ice mage inwardly smiled to himself. Ever since Lyon asked Juvia to be his girlfriend, they've been buttering each other up with different sweets, and presents made from their magic.

The raven didn't like to admit it, but he liked being the taster for their foods.

Gray quietly picked one of the the larger cookies off the top and took a soon as the taste hit his tongue, he wanted to jump up in excitement at the flavor.

Snicker doodle, also known as his favorite.

"It's good." He replied cooly, taking another bite. But in reality, he wanted to shove the entire plate into his mouth and call it a day.

Finishing the first one, he quietly reached for another big one and took a bite.

A loud scream and the bouncing of the bar stopped Gray from devouring the cookie, as he saw Natsu's hand reach for the entire plate in Juvia's hand.

With an exclaim of "Ooh cookies!" Natsu opened his mouth, emptied the plate, and promptly went back to fighting.

He could feel the anger radiating off of the blue haired woman, as she took off her jacket and hat, and calmly walked into the brawl, eyes dead set on Natsu.

Gray simply laughed at the scene before him as he dipped part of the cookie in the hot chocolate, and savored every bite.

Some might call his guild crazy, immature,and just weird, but to Gray, it was the place he called home.

* * *

**So I think it's a little rough around the edges, but I promise to give it my best! I can also take requests for a word revolving** around Gray, and his **crazy days! **


End file.
